


I'm Yours

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [14]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Hiromu finds an unexpected guest in his hotel room





	I'm Yours

“Well this is new,” Hiromu Takahashi said, pulling up short just inside the door to his hotel room as he eyed the scantily clad woman lying coyly on the dark blue comforter of the bed. “It’s usually Tetsuya who returns to half-dressed women in his room.”

Hiromu gently set Daryl in the chair by the desk making sure he was facing away from the bed. Daryl didn’t need to see what was about to happen. Eyeing the beauty on the bed a smile formed on Hiromu’s face as he pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of her and quickly attached it to a text message to Tetsuya.

“White Lingerie bitch!” He wrote before attaching the picture. Naito was not going to be happy. White was Naito’s favorite lingerie and the women who met him only seemed to wear red. Hiromu looked down as his phone vibrated with a message.

“Fucking dick.” Naito replied making Hiromu giggle happily. Turning back to the desk he put down the phone before giving his attention to the woman who had shifted, trying to present a more enticing picture to the man who seemed more concerned with his phone and cat than her.

Hiromu shrugged off his jacket tossing it onto the end of the bed and pulling his t-shirt over his head, leaving him bare from the waist up. He climbed onto the bed, crawling up to hold himself over the woman’s body. He leaned down, inhaling her skin, up the column of her neck stopping at her ear. 

“Are you going to suck my cock princess?” he asked softly.

“I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me.” She responded breathlessly. Her heart was already racing, just from being so close to the man she had worshiped from afar for so long. Having never been able to personally meet him she had taken a page out of one of her friend’s book and bribed the front desk girl for access to Hiromu’s room. It seemed that risk was going to pay off.

“In every way, hmm” He murmured nibbling at her ear lobe. “And what if I wanted to fuck you in the ass?” he asked leaning back to take in her expression at his dirty words. Her eyes widened in shock momentarily before she quickly schooled her expression. 

“If that’s what you want.” She said hesitantly unsure why she was even considering doing that. Something about Hiromu was just so hypnotic, so charismatic she would probably do anything he asked.

“You dirty girl,” He hummed pushing himself up and off her. “We’ll start with something simple, come here.” He motioned her to the end of the bed, getting her positioned on all fours and getting undressed. He pressed the tip of his cock to her lips, rubbing it along the red painted pout. He sighed as she opened for him, sliding his dick into her warm, waiting mouth. Silence reigned for several minutes as she pleasured Hiromu running her tongue all over his cock as he gently thrust in and out.

“So why white sweetheart?” Hiromu asked, breaking the silence. “Were you trying to present yourself as innocent and pure in hopes of tempting me?” He smiled indulgently at her when she looked up at him, nodding her head around his cock.

“Well, for future reference, innocent is hard to pull off when you’re in a stranger’s hotel room with his dick in your mouth.” Hiromu pulled out of her mouth and motioned for her to turn around having her stay on all fours, knees on the edge of the bed presenting her ass and pussy to him. Stepping forward pulled off her panties before he teased the tip of his cock along her slit, rubbing it over her clit as she moaned. His hand reached out to run over her ass cheeks, his thumb coming to rest on her puckered hole. Hiromu chuckled as she tensed under his hand, freezing her movements. 

“What do you think, should I fuck you in the ass or your pussy?” Hiromu pondered for a moment. “I think I’ll take your pussy. I highly doubt you have prepared yourself properly for me to fuck you in the ass.” She squealed when Hiromu thrust into her pussy, struggling to adjust to his size as he pressed into her. Reaching forward Hiromu grabbed a handful of hair pulling her up until her back was flush with his chest as he pounded up into her. His free hand trailed to her breasts, tweaking the nipples on each with little pinches and pulls. He could feel her juices dripping down his cock and knew she was getting close by her panting little breaths. 

Leaving her tits, he reached down between her legs rubbing two fingers around her lips pushing down on her clit and rubbing roughly at the bundle making her shake around him as she began to come. Releasing her hair Hiromu pushed her forward so she collapsed flat on the bed bracing himself with his hands on her ass cheeks as he thrust wildly into her. Her pussy still spasmed around him, clenching his cock and milking it as he pounded. With a loud grunt Hiromu still, his come pulsing out and filling her. 

Stepping away from the prone girl Hiromu grabbed her panties off the edge of the bed and wiped their combined juices off his cock. 

“Thank you, sweetheart. You can go now.” He easily dismissed her as he redressed.


End file.
